The Elder Diamond
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: Thanks to Lion Steven is brought to another unknown place but this time it's to a castle. A castle made purely out of Diamond, bringing Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst along they find the Elder Diamond who explains their story in exchange for a promise. -Permanently discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

No one but the remaining gems from this era can tell you exactly how long ago this event happened.

No one, not even Yellow Diamond, can tell you what became of those lost gems.

Not everyone knows the story that you are about to be told...so consider this...to be the greatest honor.

There was a God, The God of Mines, who had a simple idea.

The idea to make his gems come to life.

But he saw that his current gems were not strong enough...so he ordered his servants to gather one of every gem so he could create a more powerful gem, one worthy of survival.

In his hands he crushed the gems (Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Garnet, etc.)into dust.

To this dust he whispered words only he could hear, words only he could interpret, words that made the dust harden beneath his grasp.

Opening his hands for the sun to see his creation the new gem shone so bright, underneath it's rays, that sudden bursts of beautiful light and color radiated for all to see.

Even the other Gods and Goddesses stood in awe at this beautiful gem, for it was pure, it was strong, and it was called Diamond.

It's color...is clear...but underneath the light of the sun, who was the first to look down upon it's beauty, one can see the colors of all other gems from which it was created.

None spoke as The God of Mines simply laid the new Diamond gem onto a pedestal, it was later brought to a planet the God named 'Homeworld', for it would now be the 'home'...to all his beautiful gems.

That Diamond would stay there, lying dormant, for millenniums to come while it's comrades waited in the same state to be awakened.

* * *

**-White Diamond's Castle-**

A castle...it's walls were over seven feet tall and it's halls were empty.

It's master was Diamond, and although it never took form...the gem made sure that it's kingdom became one with it's soul.

The castle would become known as the Diamond Kingdom to those who knew it existed.

Millenniums passed before Diamond awoke and legend has it, took the form of the God of Athena, one by one they awoke their comrades and with those gems at it's side...they became the Council of the Gems.

The Council, with the help of their God, created lesser gems and became known as the Elder Gems.

Diamond wishing to have other diamonds inhabit Homeworld, to have others to take their place upon the throne, tried to create other diamonds.

But each one had an impurity, an imperfection, that caused them to be colored and would later...walk a different path from the Elder Diamond's chosen road.

The last to arise was a Yellow Diamond...the most hated of them all.

Years passed and the impurities became too strong for the other Elders to control, Diamond on the other hand was able to destroy the lesser gems but...in order to do that they would have to destroy themselves in the end.

For a Diamond to remain pure it must remain within positive energy, battle is within negative energy.

The Elder Council decided that the only proper way to defeat the lesser diamonds...was to remove their presence from Homeworld...the entire council retreated to an unknown location.

Many could say that it was selfish of them to do, that it was cowardly, that it was pathetic.

One could say many things about the Elder Council and their decision, but the decision had been placed also upon the Gods and the Gods were the final decision.

The Elder Council is unaware of what goes on at Homeworld, and Homeworld simply assumes the Elder Council died in the war between a Rose Quartz and Homeworld's army.

The decision was also a promise...a promise made between Rose Quartz and Elder Diamond long ago, before the war started but was soon to begin, when the Elder Council had taken different forms to hide their identity. That promise has never been broken.

* * *

**-Steven's home-**

"Heeeeey Lion!" Lion was sitting on Steven's bed while grooming himself

"Whaddya think you're doing?" Steven had a slight pout on his face because Lion refused to get down.

His pet simply stared down the boy who in return gave the animal giggles and chuckles "awww I can't stay mad at you, you're just too cute and fluffy for that kind of stuff~"

Steven climbed the steps and onto Lion's back to give him a big hug.

Lion had other plans though as he rose from the floor, taking Steven with him, and made his way outside.

"Lion! Where are we going?" the animal stood in silence and Steven tried to listen as to what could be bothering his pet.

Just barely...he heard the sound of a violin playing, it was beautiful but yet he felt it was something Pearl would enjoy just a bit more than he.

None the less Lion ran towards the sound and opened a portal, something he was starting to do a bit more often.

* * *

**-At the Diamond Castle-**

Birds chirping, the sun beating down on his entire body, the sounds of a waterfall, leaves rustling in the wind it sounded like heaven.

Opening his eyes...Steven thought he was in heaven "woooooah!"

Before him was a castle made out of diamond, a waterfall that was multi-colored, rainbow colored fireflies that glowed even in the bright light.

The plant life was something he's never seen before and just couldn't explain, the sky was the prettiest of blues and the sun was almost overbearing and, unknown to Steven, hardly moved.

The castle had rainbows that bounced off it's walls...he knew this place was one of a kind, he had to show the others.

"Lion...where are we?" the animal only gave him a loud snort in response.

"I'll take that as a 'I don't know' answer" for once he was afraid to get off and patted Lion on the back.

"Ok...you can take me home now...if you're going to bring me to strange places, make sure we can bring the others ok? After Jasper and Peridot I'd rather not go alone anymore..." his voice became small along with his body, he curled into a ball as Lion opened another portal.

What the two didn't know was that someone had seen their arrival...they would now wait for the next meeting.

* * *

**-Back at Steven's house-**

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst had just come back from another mission when they heard a roar.

The three rushed outside to find Lion and Steven on the beach together.

"Dey guys!" Pearl rushed to Steven with a worried look on her face, the others followed.

"Steven!" Pearl carefully pulled the boy off of his pet and patted him down "are you ok?" she ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Lion found this new weird place" Garnet had a staring competition with the wild cat as the two spoke.

"I want you guys to see it!" his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm "oh...Steven...I don't know if we would all fit on Lion, we don't want to break him..I don't even know how one would revive him if Garnet accidentally punched him or something...not that I'm saying she will."

Amethyst was the first to sit on the Lion "listen...if he can carry ME, he can carry ALL of us!" she patted his hind leg "UUP!" luckily he stood up without a problem "see!"

Steven sat behind her and held onto her waist "all aboard the L train!" (1)

"Amethyst! I know your sense of humor and that isn't funny!"

"Pfffffffffffffff I didn't mean it that way Pearl! Nice one though~ I like the way you think, we just might have something in common after all!" Garnet took her place on Lion.

Realizing she'd have to sit in between Garnet and Steven..Pearl blushed a deep blue "u-uh" not wasting any time, and with a small smile on her face, Garnet grabbed Pearl by her shirt and onto her lap "mush Lion! To the pretty plaaaace!"

* * *

**-At the Diamond Castle-**

The sunlight was a nuisance to the four, their eyes had to slowly adjust before all could stare amazed at what they saw.

"I've never seen a place like this before...and is that" they all stared upon the Castle with open mouths "is that...a d-d-diamond castle? d-diamond?"

Garnet had to put a comforting hand on Pearl's shoulder to assure her that she wasn't imagining things, that it would be alright.

"That's diamond?" Steven squinted at the castle "Yes my young gem...this is my kingdom..." a voice spoke from afar but yet so close, it made all but Lion shudder to hear "who is that?" Amethyst was the first to speak.

"I...am the Elder Diamond...please young gems...enter my kingdom" suddenly but silently the drawbridge slowly lowered itself over the moat, Lion made his way towards the castle without Steven's orders.

There were no stands, no little homes within this castle, no masked salesman or even an annoying but in love couple. Just a staircase that led to two large doors that slowly opened, Lion lowered himself motioning for everyone to get off.

Steven being in a hype ran towards the doors "Steven! You don't just run into random places!" he was already inside with a large smile on his face and his hands in the air "STEVEN!"

All three of the gems ran after the boy who was stopped in front of another pair of doors.

"There are a lot of doors in this place..." he poked the door "boop~"

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst stood behind him, weapons at the ready "You're method of opening doors is a strange one young gem...I look forward to talking to you in person..." unlike the other doors these quickly opened and revealed a dining room.

Candles illuminated the room, a table able to fit over 30 people was in the middle of the room, the carpet seemed to be of high quality, and at the end of the room sat a throne covered in a thick layer of diamond.

* * *

_Decided to make a few small changes to chapter 1. Nothing big and nothing you should really notice unless you have it memorized. Anyway until I decided to continue this story I'll just respond to a comment. _

_(Speerut): No one wants the story. So who would I give it away to? Sorry but unless someone decides to message me about wanting the story I can't just give it away to nothing/nobody. Also I'm not updating it as of now, but I MAY continue it later. Just a matter of the readers being able to wait it out. _

_But until then _

_-Ciaossu. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Soooo...where are you?" Steven's flip flops slapped the floor creating an echo as he walked to the throne. He noticed a dark shadow in the middle of the throne and diamond but he couldn't tell if it was human, gem or even alive.

"Upon my rightful throne my young gem" Steven's eyes lit up in realization "you're in there?! That's...that's actually really sad..." his eyes died down for he thought the stranger was stuck.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets to try breaking the gem encasing "warriors...your weapons cannot pierce my gem...you see...it lives like you do, but in a different state...even if you _could_ cut through it, it would simply regrow."

Amethyst and Pearl still pulled out their weapons ready for either a fight or to help "Steven! Get away from that throne!" pearl cried out in a motherly but stern tone as the diamond slowly began to crack.

"What's going on?" he took a few steps backwards as the entire throne seemingly exploded from the Elder Gem standing up, it's gem removing themselves from their master. As if they had a mind of their own the scattered pieces shook violently on the ground.

"Back to sleep my children..." the scattered pieces quickly placed themselves someplace within the kingdom.

There was a _beautiful_ diamond crown placed upon the Elder Diamond's head, a diamond the size of Pearl's upon its forehead, a beautifully carved heart shaped diamond placed upon the heart. All of it's jewelry was made of diamond that complimented the two (four in total) diamonds placed upon the palms and back of the hands.

_But_ the Elder Diamond contained no visible form besides armor. Its armor was crafted from _gold_. There were gems seemingly embedded into the shoulders and ran down the arms.

A barbute helmet, bevor (neck piece), gorget (neck piece), cuirass (chest piece), hauberk (mail shirt), faulds (protects hips and waist), pauldron (shoulder pads), couter (elbow pads), gauntlets, tasset (upper legs), cuisse (lower legs), poleyn (knee pads), and sabatons (cover the feet).

Steven's eyes became stars at the sight of the warrior before him "whoah! You're so freaking cool!" Pearl on the other hand was having a sort of panic attack "y-you ma-match the description of the Elder Gem..." her breathing became fast as she spoke.

"Do not be afraid young pearl, I wish no harm to come upon the quartz army" the throne now clear of any diamonds the Elder Gem sat back down "why did Lion bring us here? What do you _want_ from us?" Amethyst spoke with irritation.

"Amythyst! That is the Elder Gem! Practically our _"parent"_ as Steven would call them, our **CREATOR**...you can't simply speak to an Elder Gem like that! Especially not a **WHITE DIAMOND**!" Pearl and Amethyst glared at each other until Diamond rose a hand.

"Please...no fighting..." their hand lowered "I do not know as to why, or even how, your 'Lion' found the path to this kingdom for I did not call upon this lion. You five should NOT be here..."

Diamond raised a hand as if to halt their speech but the entire room shook as two swords that adorned the walls detached and into their hands. Everyone but Steven readied their weapons "guys! we don't need to fight!" he looked back at his friends in a pleading manner.

Diamond rose from their throne and properly equipped their weapons "Young gem..." Steven faced his new possible friend "yeah?" Diamond carefully kneeled down "I promised a _Rose Quartz_ _many_ years ago that I would only ever bend my knee to someone worthy of my follow, I promised that gem I would fight with her in battle if ever needed...all she need was to call."

Steven put a hand on Diamond's knee in a sort of respect "Her spirit follows you...it is within you..." the Elder Gem placed a hand on Steven's head "if you ever need me whether for battle or protection...call me however you wish...I will hear no matter how it is done."

Slowly Diamond rose from the kneeling position and stood up straight "it has been many years since I have talked to anyone other than the other Elder Gems...but the five of you must leave_ immediately._..if you stay any longer my kingdom could be in danger, the other and corrupt Diamonds could find my kingdom. I cannot risk it's safety for a minor task such as talk."

Steven pouted "is it ok if I call you so we can hang out?" Diamond stared down at the boy "I understand loneliness..._if_ that is what you wish young gem..." although one could clearly see Pearl being upset at the idea of Steven calling such a powerful gem to open something like a pickle jar...no one commented on it.

Diamond stood at the foot of their throne as the crystal gems left the area on Lion's back, they thought long and hard about the crystal gems. Could the young gem known as Steven Universe be the leader to the next war? The war that will completely change homeworld?

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters I had to do a wedding project that was major points and I just finished a 65 or 100 point project in ELA so I had to focus on those first. I am also sorry if this chapter was quite short compared to the other I realized that I meant to cut the first chapter when Steven goes back home because he's afraid to be places without the other gems after Jailbreak (or where it says -back at Steven's house-). But I figured that I might as well leave it there rather than making everyone think I made two whole chapters while gone. _

_I tend to do a LOT of research when doing fanfictions, although they are fanfictions, so I had to look up the components of medieval armor (you should be able to type in exactly that and get the wiki I used for the armor set). I included that in so people could draw fanart of the character if they really wanted to but my idea for the armor was a daedric and nordic armor mix (from the Dragonborn DLC) from the Elder Scrolls video game Skyrim. I also use the website for the basis of this story and why the diamond gems are placed in those certain spots...because of Chakra points. Go to that site to read on exactly why Elder Diamond has those gems in those spots. _

_But be warned that that might contain spoilers as to Diamond's behaviors or what they can do...so do that at your own risk, this website was actually the huge basis for helping me figure out Diamond's character so this site could be a huge spoiler...possibly. But then again if you research Chakra points that could also "spoil" some stuff I think but that is once again up to you guys to research/read on that sort of stuff. But don't worry I do my research, I don't think gold armor would maybe be the best but I meant it to be more of a color rather than material. That you guys can decide on yourselves since I don't work with metals. The most I did with metals was for my Big Hero 6 fanfic where I had to google a bunch of stuff on Tungsten Carbide, how to break it down, melt it, harden it, it's melting point, etc. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm...wonder what Diamond is doing?"

Steven was walking around the beach with Connie while he thought

"Who's Diamond?"

His eyes turned into stars with excitement

"Oh yeah! I never told you about Diamond!"

Connie nodded in agreement

"Well...I don't know if the other gems would be ok with it but Diamond said I could call them for whatever I want..."

Connie's eyes closed in thought

"Well you sure you should call Diamond Steven?" the boy looked over at his best friend.

He slowly raised his hand to the sky as he thought about it

"hmmm..."

His entire arm was finally up and pointed to the bright blue sky

"YUP!"

His eyes squinted in deep thought as he tried his hardest to remember the Elder Gem.

"Diamond! Come hang out with us!" a few seconds passed but nothing happened...

His eyes opened in question

"Aww...but they said they'd hear me no matter what..."

Connie stood up from the beach and turned to Steven

"Maybe you gotta call them with your mind"

His eyes lit up once more

"Duh! Thanks Connie!"

Now he thought really hard about the warrior and their name.

A strong and cold breeze blew from the ocean causing the two to shudder, it was far away but yet sounded so close by as they heard a horse neigh.

They turned to face the ocean to find the Elder Gem upon a brilliantly diamond made horse. It was heading straight for them while galloping on water.

"Diamond!"

Connie's eyes opened as wide as possible from the sight of the beautiful rainbows the gem created as the sun radiated off the horse and warrior. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Before trampling the kids completely Elder Diamond stopped their horse a foot away

"My young gem...you have called me..."

Steven jumped up and down as Diamond dismounted their horse and walked towards the two of them

"Yeah! hang out with us! Garnet is out on a mission, Amethyst is someplace and Pearl is training so I'm bored!"

Connie's mouth slowly opened in amazement and it was hard for her to recover herself

"Steven! Your friends are awesome! I love hanging out with you!"

Although it is physically impossible for one's eyes to turn into stars, except for the universe family, Connie still tried her hardest.

Steven wasted no time in grabbing Diamond's hand and dragging them toward the town

"C'mon Connie let's introduce Elder Diamond to Lars and Sadie! Maybe even the cool kids! They'll love you!"

Both Sadie and Lars were busy doing their normal thing such as reading a newspaper or listening to music until they noticed a change in light...there was a giant shadow.

Both gasped as they noticed Steven tried to squeeze the Elder Gem within the tiny donut shop door, they were slightly taller than Garnet but the armor was not allowing them to squeeze their shoulders through.

"This is nonsense boy..."

fed up Elder Diamond simply broke their way into the store

"I am the Elder Diamond...these pitiful doors cannot hold me back and are meaningless to me."

"Sadie, Lars this is Diamond! Another gem we found, only thing is that they are supposed to be like the ruler of all the other gems back on Homeworld but either way Diamond's gonna be my best friend"

Lars could only manage a squeak as Sadie nodded

"We'd like six donuts please~"

Elder Diamond picked up a workout magazine and examined the humans on every page

"Young gem! Why do these people not wear their armor?"

Connie held onto the bag as Steven looked at what his new friend was talking about

"Oh well not everyone here on earth wears armor like you do...I don't wear armor"

The Elder Gem turned another page

"I see that the lesser gems have taken forms...shall I take a form to make you comfortable?"

"Oh? Well I mean if you want to everyone is beautiful the way they are~"

Steven and Connie exited the store with Elder Diamond as it shape shifted into a different form. But it's armor didn't allow them to see it.

"You'll have to remove that armor for anyone to see how you really look like..."

Connie gently tapped the armor

"Do not do that young human my companions do not wish to be touched..."

Steven handed Connie a donut before looking at Diamond in confusion

"Companions?"

they responded with a nod

"Yes these gems that decorate my armor are the other Elder Gems from the Elder Council...they have sacrificed the ability to live their own lives in place to strengthen my armor for battle."

The three of them slowly walked down the walkways to get fry bits

"That's a bit sad..."

Connie spoke while eating her donut

"I didn't not force them into the position they are currently in...they can be removed at any time...it is their wish to stay as is...I can talk to them and they can talk to me...that is all we require."

"Steven!"

* * *

_Sorry for a possible short chapter I just don't have any...jazz(?) in my head to work on chapters at the moment but felt bad for not updating this fanfic. By the way (before anyone asks) the Elder Diamond did hear Steven the first time but it just took awhile to travel because they had to summon their horse. Also the Elder Diamond has no gender at the moment (although it is obvious that most Gems prefer to be females or have female pronouns/forms currently) but I'll let the pronouns be up to you guys. Want it to stay as They/Them? You decide. I'm done with high school forever so I promise that I'll starting working on chapters a lot more often, I'll have nothing to do for awhile anyway (I have no job) so expect more chapters. _


	4. Chapter 4 Tease

"Steven...what did I tell you about summoning Elder Diamond for...for...shenanigans!"

Steven stared at her questioningly

"You can't just summon the oldest Diamond in existence to play with you and Connie as if they are some sort of...TOY! What if Peridot and Jasper appeared any moment and realized who you two were with?"

Connie's gaze switched between the Elder Diamond who gave off a calm aura and Pearl who was blatantly distressed over Steven's use for the Elder Diamond's loyalty towards Rose.

"Young pearl...do not stress..."

-The end

* * *

_Yup this is nothing more than a VERY short tease. But it's to show that I actually, and finally, got the energy to at least start writing one of my fanfics and even if this doesn't quench a few thirsts it makes me pretty freaking happy that I finally got some energy back. I absolutely adore writing and I'm happy that I was finally able to write something. Also to answer a previous question, no I do not believe Pearl has a crush on Steven (just because she adored Rose and had a relationship with her doesn't mean she would feel that way towards Steven, but that's how I personally feel about it) that scene was more about sitting so close to Garnet and how she wouldn't want Steven to think weirdly of her slight crush on Garnet. Anyway until I actually finish this chapter._

_-Ciaossu_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Let me be honest with you guys. _**

**_I don't exactly feel the same excitement for writing a new chapter as I did before. _**

**_I'm kinda feeling like I should just focus on what I kinda want to focus on which is Youtube and drawing rather than writing fanfiction. I'm just not feeling the whole...writing fanfic right now and I don't know if that feeling will ever come back. _**

**_I currently have zero plans to write anything else...I do have great ideas to start but I kinda wanted to finish some stories before I started something new. _**

**_Like I refuse to lie anymore...I have NOTHING planned for my Alice in Wonderland fanfiction, I previously did but not anymore, I have nothing planned for almost any of my fanfics anymore. Out of simply forgetting or losing it half way through the story I just have nothing planned at the moment. _**

**_I'm at a point in my life where I need to focus on finding a job or getting famous enough on YT to start getting money. _**

**_I'm 18 years old and I can't live the rest of my life making no money off of fanfics, I need a job, I gotta focus on that job, and then maybe when I open up a account I can start forcing myself to write new chapters/stories for payment but until then I don't think I'll be writing anymore. _**

**_I kinda just need to focus on what can/will pay me so I can live. _**

**_Also...the whole not getting feedback from each chapter (but when I don't upload some people freak out and comment) has affected me to the point that I don't think anyone is even reading what I put out. There were points where I stayed up until 1 in the morning, when I should have been focusing on high school, just to put out a new chapter and I'd get no feedback. Not even a simple "great chapter". That has kinda made me think no one cares for what I put out and if that is true...then I just don't care for writing anymore._**

_**Like someone commented asking when I'd put up another homestuck chapter...NO ONE for MONTHS had been commenting to show that they were reading so I had neglected that one for a VERY long time. Now I've gotten to a point where I'm neglecting everything I write because I don't see a point in it. Just because someone likes the story doesn't really show that they are going to continue reading each chapter and if no one is reading...then what is the point? **_

_**There isn't a point. **_

_**I'm done for now. **_


End file.
